It's All About Me
by SC
Summary: I wrote another song-fic. This is based on Mya's


(Author's notes: Again, I got writer's block because of my regular story, so I wrote this to work of steam. Thank you for reading this, and please read more of my work in the future.)

  
  


Title: It's all about me

Author: SailorCandy

e-mail: Candyl2764

  
  


Molly walks in the arcade, to see all of the scouts lined up at the counter with their heads in their hands.

"What's wrong with you guys? You all see so down," she asked.

"It's our boyfriends. Darien, Chad, Andrew, Ken, and Greg haven't done anything romantic for us in ages," Serena answered.

"Yeah. The last time Andrew took me out on a date, was the Euro Car Show. Do you really think that I wanted to see a bunch of girls, dancing around in bikinis on a date? No," Mina said.

"I just don't get it. We're loyal, we do laundry, we cook dinners, we run errands for them, and all they can do, is get together, belch, and watch WWF Smack down! It's pathetic!" Lita chimed in.

"Hmm. I see your dilemma. Well Melvin took me to Roberto's, and rented us a movie to watch at his place. So I don't really share your problem,"

  
  


The girls groaned.

"BUT! I think I may have a solution,"

  
  


"We're listening,"

"You know that big empty room at school, with a big stage in the middle?"

"Yeah?"

  
  


"Well my mom has the master key to the school, since she's head of the PTA. What I propose is, borrow some money from your boyfriends, and set up this huge romantic dinner there. You invite the guys there, not letting them know what it's about, and force them to succumb to a night of romance,"

  
  


"Yeah! Hey you guys know all that choreography we've been doing? Well we could do that Mya song, 'It's all about me'. That'll show those guys who the bosses are in these relationships

  
  


"So why don't I 'borrow' the key for you guys, and you can start setting up right now,"

  
  


"Yeah! Thanks Molly. We owe you big time?" Raye said as they ran out of the arcade

  
  


* * *

Darien smirked as he read the fancy invitation in his mailbox.

  
  


Please come to a special party planned especially for you.

We hope to see you there.

Crossroads High School

Room 317

  
  


_So, _he thought _my darling Serena has planned a little get together for us tonight. Well, Crossroads High School won't be the same after tonight._

He hurried into his room to pick out an outfit.

  
  
  
  


Greg's eyes widened as he read the invitation on his hand_._

  
  


You are cordially invited to an evening dinner party, currently focused on you.

We hope to see you there.

Crossroads High 

Room 317

  
  


_So, Amy wants to play these little games huh? Well than let the games begin. _He thought as he strolled into his room.

  
  


Chad's mouth hung open as he looked at the invitation that was slipped under his bedroom.

  
  


You have your orders: Get your butt to the party that I have planned for you.

Be there!

Crossroads High

Room 317

  
  


_Wow, Raye's never been so romantic before. I like it! Maybe I'll wrote a song for the occasion. _And he walked into his room to do just that.

  
  


Ken flinched as he read the flour dusted invitation.

  
  


You are invited to a well catered party centered on the one and only, you.

Please say you'll be there.

Crossroads High

Room 317

_Guess I'll be getting a few treats tonight. And I don't mean pastries._

He walked into his room to find his favorite cologne (and something else)

Andrew smiled as he read the beautifully crafted invitation on his desk.

  
  


Surprise! Tonight is the night of a very special party, just for you. 

Be there or be square! (And don't forget your coconut oil!)

Crossroads High

Room 317

  
  


_Yes! Score one more for the big guy. _He whistled softly as he heated a large bottle of coconut oil.

  
  
  
  


The 5 well dressed boys walked into the auditorium with confused expressions on their faces. 

"Darien? What are you guys doing here? I was supposed to be meeting Mina here for a dinner,"

"Well I was supposed to meet Serena here. I got an invitation and everything. What about you guys?"

"Same thing,"

"I wonder what's going on,"

  
  
  
  


* * *

The 5 girls stood behind the curtain watching their boyfriends. They were all dressed in similar Chinese shirts and skirts, and black heels. The outfits were all of their respective scout colors.

"Oh my god!" Serena squealed. "I am so nervous!"

"Well get over it Meatball Head. The guys are her, so there's no turning back now. We've got to do this,"

"Yeah Serena. Perk up. It'll be okay," Mina reassured her friend.

"You're right Mina. Okay guys I'm ready now,"

  
  
  
  


* * * 

  
  


"Well, look at these tables," Greg said pointing to the 5 circular tables in the front of the room. 2 chairs facing each other. "They have cards on them. Maybe the cards have our names on them," the egghead guessed.

And he was right. Each table had a card with each guy's name on it, and the names of their girlfriends. 

  
  


"Well I guess we should sit down then," Darien said.

"I wonder what happens now? Chad wondered. 

All of a sudden, the stage lights all popped on.

"I guess we're about to find out," Ken said.

Mya and Sisqo's "It's all about me" started to fill the room. Than all of the girls, walked onto the stage. Raye, Mina, Lita, and Amy all have chairs. Serena walked to the front of the stage and started to lip-synch, while the others were lined up behind her dancing.

  
  
  


Serena: I cook yo dinner, I wash your clothes. 

  
  
  


Darien: Now Serena knows, that she can't cook or wash anything.

(Again, Serena gives him a look)

Serena: Baby hell no that's not the way it goes. 

Its all about me tonight. I ain't stop luvin you . 

cause you're still my boo, you're still my boo 

  
  
  


Darien: Since when am I her boo

  
  
  


Serena: but you gotta see tonight it's all about me. Me, me, me 

  
  
  


Scouts: Its all about me me me me me 

forget about u u u u u 

so whatcha gonna do do do do do 

are ya gonna get it up get it up 

Greg: Get what up?

  
  
  


Raye walks up to the front while Serena takes her place in the back.

  
  
  


Raye: Up jumps my bod 

Mina: (looking good, looking good)

Raye: u know I caught yo eye checking out my thigh 

now swing my body right to left, left to right 

  
  
  


Darien: I never knew Raye had all that junk in the trunk

  
  
  


Raye: u know this s*** looks tight 

  
  
  


Chad: You got that right 

  
  
  


Raye: Now just look at my body body babe

_I am _Andrew thought

  
  
  


Raye: and just hold me like a man should 

Megan: (like a boo should) 

Raye: but baby u gotta see tonight baby its all about me 

Scouts: Its all about me me me me me 

forget about u u u u u 

so whatcha gonna do do do do do 

are ya gonna get it up get it up 

  
  
  


(The lyrics stop. All the girls do a dance break. Then Darien gets up and starts singing) 

  
  
  


Darien: Do u know that I'm gonna love u 4 life 

so lets make tonight your night 

baby 

Serena: my arms are open wide 

Darien: so let me come inside hey hey 

Serena: baby 

Darien: is that what u want from me 

Serena: (cause that's what I need from you) 

Then the song stops. The guys all start applauding.

"Yeah! You guys were great," Andrew said.

"Thanks Sweetie! So did you guys get what we were trying to tell you?" Mina said.

"Of course. 

We need to buy you girls shorter skirts. Now where is that food?" Ken said. 

The girls groaned. 

"That's not what we were trying to tell you!" Serena whined.

"Well that's okay Serena. You can tell us later. For now, let's get at that food," Darien said as he shoved her out of the way. Lita was rolling in a tray with the food on it.

"Ooh! Are those barbecue chicken wings? My fave!" Andrew drooled.

"You know what those wings would go great with? That Steelers Jets game going on tonight. It starts at 10:00," Chad said.

"Great idea Chad. Let's go," Greg said.

"Thanks for the food girls. We'll see you later!" Ken shouted as they left the room with the tray.

"They'll never learn, will they?" Mina said.

"Nope. But, there's always Oprah!" Lita said.

  
  
  
  


(Once again, did it suck that bad?)


End file.
